Acid Witch
Acid Witch (dt.: Acid-Hexe) aus Detroit, Michigan, USA, wurde 2007 gegründet. Sie veröffentlichen seit 2008 derbst-harten Stoner Doom Metal, also quasi Stoner Death Doom Metal. Acid Witch ... : → Siehe auch Bongripper, Belzebong – Bongzilla, Weedeater Sound anhören Es gibt von Acid Witch keine Video-Clips, wir sind hier strictly underground. *Stoned to the Grave – (audio, 5:36 min) - na ja *'Midnight Mass' – (live-audio) - live 15.01.2011 Geschichte von Acid Witch Acid Witch ... Die Alben von Acid Witch Acid Witch haben seit 2008 zwei Alben und ein Mini-Album gemacht. *2008 – Witchtanic Hellucinations – 1. Album (Razorback Records) *2009 – Witch House – 1. Maxi-Single (Doomentia Records) *2010 – Midnight Mass – 2. Maxi-Single (Hell's Headbangers) *2010 – Stoned – 2. Album (Hell's Headbangers) *2014 – Spooky – Split-Mini, mit zwei Tracks *2015 – Midnight Movies – 1. Mini-Album (Hell's Headbangers) *2016 – Stale Candy – The Ep's of AW – Compilation (unabhängig) 1. Album – Witchtanic Hellucinations Das Debütalbum Witchtanic Hellucinations wurde im ... 2008 aufgenommen und im Oktober veröffentlicht. *Stoner Death Doom Metal – 13 Tracks, 44:03 min – 24. Oktober 2008 bei Razorback Records, 2012 wiederveröffentlicht bei Hell's Headbangers thumb|250px|Acid Witch – Witchtanic Hellucinations Witchtanic Hellucinations ... : 01 – Intro – 1:06 – 02 – Into the Cave – 3:26 – rööhr 03 – Swamp Spells – 5:10 – 04 – Witchblood Cult – 3:12 – 05 – The Black Witch – 4:28 – 06 – Witchtanic Hellucinations – 3:47 – 07 – Beastly Brew – 2:00 – Instrumental 08 – Cauldron Cave – 3:20 – 09 – Rabid Werewitch – 3:45 – 10 – Realm of the Wicked – 2:15 – Instrumental 11 – Witches Tits – 2:16 – 12 – Broomstick Bitch – 4:14 – 13 – October 31st – 5:04 – Das komplette Album gibt es auch. 2. Album – Stoned Das zweite Acid Witch-Album Stoned wurde im ... 2010 aufgenommen und kam im November heraus. *Stoner Death Doom Metal – 10 Tracks, 40:43 min – 15. November 2010 bei Hell's Headbangers thumb|250px|Acid Witch – Stoned Stoned ist nicht mehr so stark ? ... : 01 – Satanic Faith – 2:03 – (Intro) 02 – Witchfynder Finder – 4:04 – (Clip mit dem Intro) 03 – Trick or Treat – 4:27 – 04 – Thundering Hooves – 3:11 – härter 05 – Live Forever – 4:00 – 06 – Whispers in the Dark – 2:53 – Instrumental 07 – If Hell Exists – 5:19 – ruhiger 08 – Stoned to the Grave – 5:36 – 09 – Metal Movie Marijuana Massacre Meltdown – 3:23 – 10 – Sabbath of the Undead – 5:51 – Das komplette Album gibt es auch. Compilation – Stale Candy – The Ep's of AW Die beiden Maxi-Singles Witch House von 2009 und Midnight Mass von 2010, beide etwas zu kurz für Mini-Alben. Dazu von der Spooky-Split 2014 und eine Bonus-Überraschung, – Ach so, nur 100 Audio-Cassetten. : 01 – Evil – 3:34 – vom 24. März 2014 - evil 02 – Fiends of Old – 3:21 – : 03 – Witch House – 4:40 – vom 11. Oktober 2009 04 – Worship the Worm – 3:52 – : 05 – Intro – 2:18 – vom 16. Oktober 2010 06 – Midnight Mass – 4:23 – 07 – To Magic, Sex, and Gore – 3:41 – : 08 – Cherry Orchards – 4:07 – Cover der legendären Celtic Frost, aber so etwa ihr schlechtester Song Weblinks *Encyclopaedia Metallum – (englisch) - die Bibel *Wikipedia – (englisch) - ein Lexikon-Artikel *Last.fm – Musik hören Kategorie:Stoner Doom